ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Pain for Pride V
Card EAW Answers World Championship Alexander Da Vinci © vs. Prince of Phenomenal EAW Championship Kawajai © vs. Moonlight Predator Triple Threat Match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship Dark Demon © vs. Colin Kaline vs. Mr. Insult Mr. DEDEDE vs. Lethal Consequences; If Mr. DEDEDE Loses, he forced to step down as Chairman and forego all day to day operations. If Lethal Consequences lose, The Enterprise is disbanded and WWEFan is no longer as Vice President of EAW! Heart Break Boy vs. CM Banks 3 Stages of Hell Match; 1st Stage: Falls Count Anywhere Match, 2nd Stage: Flaming Tables Match, and 3rd Stage (If Necessary): Glass Wallz Match Y2Impact vs. Rated R Shaman of Sexy Ashten Cross vs. WWEFan Grudge Match Kevin Devastation vs. Reverend James Johnson Cash In The Vault Ladder Match Eddie Mack vs. Devan Dubian vs. Moses X vs. Johnny Nova vs. Diamond Cage vs. Ren Smyth vs. Hass Johnson vs. Dorin vs. Zach Crash vs. Troy Conway Triple Threat Match for the EAW Vixens Championship Heart Break Gal © vs. Cameron Ella Ava vs. Cleopatra EAW Elite Championship Hades the Hellraiser © vs. Pyrite EAW InterWire Championship StarrStan © vs. Superior Quality 85 24/7 Contract Battle Royal Hurricane Hawk vs. Scott Diamond vs. Storm Lightning vs. Liam Catterson vs. Straight Edge Suicide vs. Jon Kelton vs. Daniel Wolfe vs. Chris Stryker vs. Suicidal VIP vs. Ram Safraou Results *4. Impact and RRS brawled on the outside just moments before the match started. At the end of the 3rd stage, Impact hit a superplex back suplex on RRS as both men crash into the thumbtacked steel steps!!! But then due to the hole that Impact made via ramming RRS' head through the glass, two glass walls collapse and falls on both RRS and Impact as they lay on millions of pieces of broken glass as the opposing wall also collapses due to no supporting to hold it together as another glass wall fallen on the bodies of RRS and Impact!!! As millions of broken glass are covering the entire ring and ringside floor, somebody's arm was moving as it was revealed as Impact's arm as he drapes his arm across the chest of RRS as he made the cover on his rival as the referee made the three count. After the match, EMTs rushed to the ring as they removed the glass as Impact was shaking in the ring with his entire face covered in glass along with his back and legs, his arm and leg continue to bleed along with his face and Impact were coughing up blood already. RRS wasn't moving at all as his body is covered in glass all over with burn marks into his skin. EMTs place both men onto two separate stretchers now as they get wheeled out of here. *5. Match ended in six seconds when Johnson made Devastation tap out to a Single Leg Boston Crab. After the quick victory, Johnson keeps the hold locked in as Devastation keeps tapping out as tears start flowing out of Kevin's eyes. Johnson then finally let's go as he places his foot on top of Devastation and raises his arms high up in the air, the crowd erupts into cheers. *6. Other participants including Chris Stryker, Straight Edge Suicide, Suicidal VIP, Rami, Jon Kelton, Liam Catterson, Storm Lightning and Daniel Wolfe. After the match, Diamond tried to attack Hawk post-match but Hawk slips out of the ring and goes up the ramp. Diamond then chases Hawk up the ramp and into one of the arena's hallways. Diamond continues to chase down Hawk but Hawk barely escapes by making it to his locker room and lock the door before Diamond gets his hands on him. *7. After the amazing main event of Night 1, Dark Demon celebrated in one of the corners raising the title high as Kaline had a disappointed look on his face. Dark Demon then exits the ring and begins to walk up the ramp high fiving hugging some fans as he hugs the title tightly as an amazing first event for Pain For Pride comes to an end. *8. As Moses X was going for the briefcase, Heart Break Gal slides into the ring and pick up one of the matches that Dubian drop, lighting it up and throwing it on the lighting fluid on the ladder that Dubian pour on earlier as the ladder erupts into flames as the flames catch Moses by his feet, burning him!!! Moses falls off the ladder as he rolls around the ring with his right leg on fire! Moments later, HBG set a new ladder, climb to the top and about to get the briefcase for her boyfriend until Zack Crash climb on the other side of the ladder and made it to the top, staring at HBG. Crash was telling her to get down but HBG slaps him across the face. HBG reaches for the CITV briefcase but Crash grabs her by the hair, pulls her in and hits the Crash Test (Killswitch) on HBG off the blooming ladder!!! *10. As Heart Break Boy was starting at Banks, Banks was telling HBB to hit another Superkick to finish him off. HBB having second thoughts as Banks is yelling "Hit me! Hit me you son of a bitch! at HBB to hit it. HBB then nails the third Superkick of the night on Banks as Banks goes down as HBB makes the cover falling on Banks and hooking both legs as the referee made the pin count. After the match, HBB gets his arm lifted high in the air by the referee and Banks was sitting up, clutching his jaw as he holds his head as HBB was resting by the ropes, HBB helps Banks up to his feet and both men shake hands in the middle of the ring. Banks and HBB slide out of the ring together and walk up the long ramp together, HBB walks past the curtain as Banks stays and looks back at the sea of the crowd. A tear begins to run down Banks' cheek as bows in front of everybody on top of the stage before turning around, punching the stage softly and walking backstage. *11. The match ended when Kawajai KO'd Moonlight Predator via hitting multiple MMA knees and elbows. *12. Both men fought everywhere in the ring, ringside, crowd area, bleachers, and the stage throughout the entire match. *13. After the hellacious main event, Prince of Phenomenal rolls out of the ring and is handed his World Championship as he hugs it and falls to one knee and starts Tebowing with the title in his hand. Prince of Phenomenal jumps into the crowd in celebration, raising his Title and letting out screams in victory. Prince of Phenomenal is seen at the top of the stage, blowing a kiss to the crowd with the last shot of him holding up the EAW Championship, and winking to the camera as he turns around and walks out the back as the amazing event of the year has finally come to an end. Miscellaneous *EAW World Heavyweight Champion Dark Demon was having an interview with Max A. Million until Cameron Ella Ava interrupts the interview. Dark Demon and Cameron had words to each other until Dark Demon left to get ready for his important title defense. *Backstage, WWEFan was holding his midsection as he walks through the stagehand area toward his locker room. Suddenly he stops as a figure approaches him as the figure revealed as Mr. DEDEDE. DEDEDE walks up with a stern expression on his face as Fan adjusts his jersey and balls his hands into a fist, looking straight at DEDEDE. Both men continue to stare down as Mr. DEDEDE told WWEFan "Good job out there.....Vice President." DEDEDE turns his expression around and he begins to smile and nod in approval before extending his hand out. Fan also nods as he shakes DEDEDE's hand then continues to walk away as DEDEDE looks on with a satisfied look. *Some of the 24/7 Contract Battle Royal was arguing of who's gonna win the Battle Royal. Then Captain Charisma came out of nowhere and told Scott Diamond that he disgusted what Diamond became after losing the EAW Answers World Title and it started when Charisma left because Charisma was the one that kept Diamond standing on Dynasty and without him, Diamond is then nothing on Dynasty. Scott then gets face to face to Charisma that he will show him that he never needed him by winning the battle royal and go on to become a 2x world champ. Charisma then told Diamond to see about it as Diamond say the same thing to Charisma as Diamond grins as he pushes CC aside. *As Colin Kaline was interviewed by Eve, Mr. Insult came out of nowhere as he starts laying right hands onto Kaline. Then Kaline starts trading blows as both men beat the living hell out of each other EAW Vice President WWEFan order Security to break them up as security split both men apart. Both Mr. Insult and Kaline try to run through the guards but are ultimately held down. WWEFan then ordered both men to do more assaults onto each other before their match as Security will be them at all times until it's time to make their entrances. WWEFan walks away as the camera pans to both Kaline and Insult steaming and ready to go. *Max A. Million try to interview EAW Champion Kawajai before his match but Kawajai was in a foul mood after Moonlight Predator did to both him and his father, so he asked Max to get the fuck out as Max walks out of Kawajai's locker room quick as Kawajai starts throwing things around in his locker room in anger. *Eddie Mack was having a celebration party of winning the CITV briefcase backstage. *Clyde try to get an interview with Alexander Da Vinci but no prevail. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2012